<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reluctant Sous Chef by CassieRaven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669578">Reluctant Sous Chef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven'>CassieRaven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Raki and Nigel love mentioned, Adam Raki is precious and adorably mentioned, After the Fall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Darko, BAMF Nigel, Dark Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen, Grumpy Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannibal and Nigel are brothers, Hannigram and Spacedogs united, Humor, Lecter Twins, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Nigel Lecter - Freeform, Nigel and Darko make an appereance, On the Run, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Darko, Protective Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Romance, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Appereance and Cameo anyone?, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is So Done, Will Graham is a Cannibal, Will Knows, Will and Hannibal have a new dog, after WotL, cannibals, season four</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/pseuds/CassieRaven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after their "fall" and living domestically together, Will's a little hesitant to assist his husband in the kitchen as his second in command.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reluctant Sous Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensee/gifts">pensee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts">Rising_Phoenix</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts">Devereauxs_Disease</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts">APastandFutureNerd</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts">Nicestofthedamned</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalToast/gifts">FannibalToast</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoloki/gifts">momoloki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pia_Pia/gifts">Pia_Pia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalie3689/gifts">Evalie3689</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts">murasaki69</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts">KatherineKrawl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/gifts">Niceven (Nicevensilace)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/gifts">TCbook</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts">Cinnamaldeide</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, Greetings to all of my readers and any fellow Fannibals out there. I hope everyone is doing good, and are being safe out there in home quarantine wherever you live or reside at. I am doing perfectly fine. I have been keeping busy with naturally writing fan fiction stories, when not trying to distract myself with just drawing, knitting, or hand sewing with art or craft projects here at home.<br/>Here is something new for you all to enjoy reading. An Alternate Universe of Season Four where Will and Hannibal are living domestically happily while on the run so to speak. I hope you all will enjoy reading it. I would like to thank both Rising_Phoenix and Penseeart for both taking the time in looking over, reading my rough drafts of this one-shot, giving me such wonderful feedback encouragement, and Beta-Reading it. Thank you both so much lovelies, I appreciate it so much.</p><p>Enjoy reading this new one-shot I have written for everybody.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/><p><b> Prompt/Drabble: </b>Sous Chef, Cooking, Kitchen</p><p><b> Ship: </b>Hannibal/Will (Hannigram, Hannibal)</p><p><b> Title: </b>Reluctant Sous Chef</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<hr/><p><b> Sous Chef: </b> <em> The definition of a sous-chef is the second in command in the kitchen or a chef's assistant. </em></p><p><em> <b> Reluctant: </b> </em> <em> Unwilling and hesitant; disinclined. </em></p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Hannibal, Reina and I are back from our walk. We had fun in the dog park, didn't we sweet girl?" Will cooed talking to his dog, his and his Husband's "daughter" the golden honey Cocker Spaniel with sweet brown eyes walking with him into the house.</p><p>Will unhooked the leash from Reina's feminine pink collar that had a soft magenta bow sewn into it, letting the dog loose to walk around the open living room in their rental apartment flat.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the apartment’s space, his eyes wandered. He loved what they had in there for the time being not too long home. A few comfortable Romanian cheaply bought couches, rugs, little dog and deer stag wall decor. It felt homey and perfect for the former ex-professor and agent. But he knew that his murder husband felt completely different from the current residence in the city of Bucharest.</p><p> </p><p>It was simply furnished with modern but nothing considered "expensive" in Hannibal's regular tastes of "fine living". However, Will knew that they couldn't afford to risk buying things or asking his husband's twin brother Nigel Lecter (the man had been going by their Mother's half-Romanian family's maiden name of Ibanescu after their traumatized childhood of their past) to order things online from Italy or the States.</p><p> </p><p>That is, unless they wanted to raise major red flags on Jack or Alana’s radars. Will already knew it wouldn’t be hard for Alana with her wealth and power through being married to Margot Verger to try to hire anyone to try looking for them. Trying to convince Hannibal of those reasons to “keep a low profile”, had taken Will along with Nigel and Nigel's gangster associate/best friend Darko days after they and their dog Reina had hopped traveling between countries in Europe. That had been after they had parted ways with Chiyoh in Canada long after she had rescued them via boat in the ocean after their infamous "fall" faking their deaths, and long weeks of healing up from their injuries of the battle with the Dragon, Francis Dolarhyde.</p><p> </p><p>The couple's current plans were to lie low as best as they could in the temporary new identities that Nigel and Darko were able to give them to replace the ID's, papers, and passports that Chiyoh had provided for them to get into Canada and through customs on the waters with their disguises (new haircuts, clothing, etc.) Once Hannibal's brother and said brother's associate could obtain really thorough passports with the new identities saying that Hannibal was Danish and Will was Irish. Their plan in a few weeks' time was to say farewell to Nigel and his associates, and to travel to another country to start a new and permanent life.</p><p>Will had been relieved with Hannibal that when Nigel fully suggested that they should permanently move to the country of Bosnia, Darko had gleefully added informing them about how that specific country had no extradition treaties period with the united states nor other countries who loved siding with either party of the FBI or American government concerning returning anyone deemed "fugitives" by them.</p><p>Will remembered that conversation yesterday morning at Nigel's apartment across the city all so well...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>"You and your pretios William here my frate will be home free in Bosnia. No more fucking FBI or Alana Bloom and her private assholes fucking trying to find you. They'll never think of ever going there or trying to search for you there. They'll all think you both fled to Japan, China, or fucking Mexico for all they know,"</em> <em>Nigel had assured them both with a dark, amused laugh.</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "You are completely sure about that country's policies and laws, Nigel? It isn't that I want to doubt you...I just don't want to take any chances of Alana still hiring more private detectives to try to get a scent on Will and my trail. Chiyoh said that she's still got that online reward bounty on not just my head but Will's from both of our former mugshots from our separate previous times served at the Baltimore State Hospital and arrests." Hannibal sighed, looking completely concerned as he let Will hold his hand comfortingly as they sat there at Nigel's dining table. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nothing to worry about concerning the FBI. Apparently my connections in the states say that Jack Crawford's people in the Feds believe you both to be officially dead despite your former boss Graham feeling otherwise. However, Crawford doesn't have the means or authority from his bosses or anyone higher up in rank to do anything by legal means to try to look for you two. You were both declared legally dead officially to them and the entire world," Darko shared. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "That's good to know. What about Alana? I highly doubt that she thinks we're 'officially dead'. I know she'd never give up no matter how much Margot for their son's sake would want her to believe it and begs her to quit hunting for us," Will asked, taking a bite into his plate of tara paine, a piece of country bread, cold cucumbers and tomato slices by his yogurt. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "She won't be an issue. Her private detectives found the bloodied clothes that Chiyoh left behind and the bloodbath at your safe house. They all from my understanding of what my connection contacts say believe you both are fully dead and have continued to tell Mrs. Bloom-Verger that continuously. Even if she keeps trying to press while looking, she won't find you both all the way out in Bosnia. Nigel and I have associates of other mafia families in Bosnia that will assist in keeping you safe out there." Darko said, soothing Will's concerns. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "And  what if she does manage to send someone after us, or actually tries going out there herself?" Will countered, with a raised eyebrow while he dipped a strawberry into his yogurt. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Then she wouldn't like going around trying to ask questions of anyone in law enforcement, who works in that country's government, or the local mob families who have connections to mine and Darko's business and family here since we took over this city with other families who joined our close ties...She'll be given a firm warning to stop looking for ghosts, to leave, if she doesn't want any 'accidents' happening to her wife or child elsewhere in where they are residing in Italy. No one will be hurting my brother or anyone that he considers family to him Will. You have my word," Nigel said, without hesitation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Good. I'm glad we have an understanding then Nigel. Where's Adam?" Will smiled, looking around for his technically brother-in-law's young space enthusiast lover. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "He's with Darko's wife Bella and that adorable wee little one of there's heading to the local science museum. Said something about wanting to see their lecture on stars and cosmos that Isabella had got tickets to in advance," Nigel said with a huff, looking a little displeased that his star had left earlier that morning to meet up with Darko's wife, and young daughter Elena with their bodyguards to ride together for their afternoon outing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't be jealous you weren't invited, I can't blame Adam for not wanting to invite or drag your ass anywhere to any galleries or museums related to his hobbies...not after you almost got into a fistfight at that exhibition on outer space and planets at the planetarium when security told you smoking wasn't allowed," Darko snorted into his coffee as Nigel glared, while Will and Hannibal silently looked on both wincing...knowing an argument between the two gangsters was about to go down...Yet again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> " La dracu! It wasn't my fault that the bitch ass security had a problem with me simply asking where I could fucking go to just have one damn fucking smoke! My stardust wasn't upset with me!" Nigel hissed, glaring. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Really? He was upset and twitching in worried panic when two security guards dragged your sorry ass-kicking and screaming out of the damn doors of the place! I had to calm your boyfriend down by speaking with a very quiet inside voice with my wife and daughter! How he's still fucking with you of all people, and let you convince him to relocate and move in with you from all the way from California in fucking America to here is beyond me!" Darko yelled right back at his best friend, grabbing some berries off of the plate of fruit to eat. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em>Bullshit! I call bullshit on that! He wasn’t that upset, it was the fucking security guard that was upsetting him! And for your information, Adam was very happy to want to relocate and move in with me here the second he fell in love with his new job here when his old job let him transfer here to working as a new instructor at Bucharest’s University to teach top Astronomy in their fucking program department to fucking space and star majors like my Adam has always been interested in,” Nigel retorted loudly while fishing for his cheap zip lighter and a cigarette out of his pockets before continuing with, “It was all his idea anyway to want to take the job offer out here so he could finally see technically my ‘homeland’ and see Europe since fucking Los Angeles was starting to bore us both! I don’t know why my star still tells me to give you a spare key to our home here when you’re still a tedious little prick Darko.”</em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "La dracu 'Nigel! Pot să vă reamintesc cine este acesta care cumpără și depozitează bucătăria dvs. aici cu Mac american și brânză pentru iubitul dvs. Adam!" Darko shouted, switching from English to full on Romanian. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Da da. Îl cunosc pe Darko. Hristoase, cum te însoțește soția ta cu tine și cu curva ta zilnic?" Nigel spoke back în Romanian as well, with more sarcasm snark to his tone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "La dracu! Nu vorbi despre soția mea! You're just fucking jealous that she never would look your way at your ugly ass when we first had met her on that blind date her friend had set us up with through her musician friend at that nightclub five years ago! Isabella could tell your drunk ass was annoying with how loud you were that night and knew you were a hot mess, that's why she preferred getting to know me! Why we're still happily mother fucking married asshole!" Darko shouted in response, face puffed red. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Details, details. The only reason she liked your ugly mug was because you paid for all her drinks and meals that night! Had I met her and not seen Gabi again that night, she would have been all over me!" Nigel mocked, switching back to English continuing to take verbal jabs at his best friend, while smoking his cigarette. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "You?! Please!!! You wouldn't even know what to do with a woman after that entire shit storm quick wedding and hopeless marriage with Gabi. You're damn lucky Adam tolerates and fucking loves you're weird hopeless former cocaine-snorting drunk ass." Darko snorted, continuing to eat, ignoring their cannibal guests at the table among them. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Damn right my precious star loves me! He knows he's got the moon and fucking stars, the best with being with me!" Nigel replied with a shout back, stubbing his now finished cigarette into the table’s cheap metal ashtray. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Um...Would you like us to go now, Nigel?" Will asked, looking slightly nervous with having just witnessed the two men having their suddenly cooled off random verbal spat before him and Hannibal. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "No! Stay right there, gorgeous! We still got to discuss you, my snooty-snob twin brother, my cosmetic star and I all going out later tonight for a double dinner date." Nigel insisted, motioning Will and his twin to stay put at the dining table. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Uh, alright...sounds nice, right Hannibal?" Will murmured. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "That is perfectly fine...as long as Nigel is treating us to dinner," Hannibal answered, very calmly and carefully selected of his words with an already planned outlook in his eyes. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Damn fucking right I am! You’re family now and family always takes care of family," Nigel hollered with a nod, oblivious to what his brother had just talked him into doing. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> "Fucking idiot..." Darko sighed, looking annoyed, taking another swing at his coffee. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey Hann, you’re making dinner already?” Will inquired of his husband, seeing the man in their open slightly small but workable kitchen further in their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>"Salut Will, How was your and Reina’s walk? Would you mind helping me prepare dinner this evening?" Hannibal asked Will, with that infamous loving smile of his as he stood by the open kitchen’s basic apartment stove.</p><p> </p><p>"Our walk was fine, Reina enjoyed receiving pets and coos from all of the local booth vendors in the market area as usual. Your daughter is quite the diva, she must get that from you. Hann, I told you I am not helping you cook any people. I may be fine with eating the meals you make Hannibal, but I'm still uneasy with helping you prepare the 'meat' you cook us,” Will sighed, while ushering Reina into the corner of the kitchen to where they kept her water and food dish bowls next to the refrigerator.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"But he was very rude, darling," Hannibal insisted, as he continued to chop various simple vegetables on a plastic cheap cutting board with a decently looking chopping knife.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I hate having to have this conversation again with you. So, I will say it again. No." Will emitted another deep breath of annoyance, glancing up from filling bottled water into Reina’s bowl noticing various large shapes all wrapped in individual pieces of brown butcher paper and tied twine on the counter space next to where his spouse was.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"No?" Hannibal inquired, grinning again with that same glint of slight mischief alongside that calmness in his eyes as he continued to chop the carrots, onions and tomatoes together.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes, No," Will grumbled, leaving their dog to enjoy her drinks of water, moving to toss the empty water bottle into the nearby kitchen trash bin.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hannibal asked, still smiling as he finished chopping and dicing up the vegetables, putting them into the pot that was sizzling with butter, herbs, and chopped garlic.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said no," Will mumbled again, just as he was about to leave the kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Are you certain that I cannot persuade you to change your mind in assisting me?" Hannibal inquired again once more, grinning.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said no," Will grumbled again, looking more annoyed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"There was a dog involved," Hannibal answered calmly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I said-wait. Dog? What dog?" Will immediately questioned in mid-sentence, eyes widening as he turned around to look at Hannibal.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This very rude man kicked a dog,” Hannibal said, taking a wooden spoon from the counter to start stirring the ingredients together in the soup pot.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"He kicked a dog?!" Will exclaimed, looking worried, immediately moving towards where his husband was at the stove, Reina trotting past them to venture off to her doggy bed in the living room.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yes. I witnessed this very rude man drunkenly kicking and yelling at a poor helpless, and defenseless stray little dog...I unfortunately couldn't rescue and bring home the dog. The poor thing had taken off in the streets before I could attempt to catch it. But I had enough time to lure the ill-mannered pig into the nearest alleyway away far from the pub I saw him crawl out of prior to hurting the dog, far from any potential witnesses." Hannibal explained, speaking perfectly calmly and casually, almost as if he was just telling Will about the weather of that evening like it wasn’t anything to worry about.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"...Where's the knife?!" Will barked, looking around for the said sharp object around their kitchen.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Over there by the silicone cutting board I reserve for butchering the smaller and medium-size cuts of meat. Please remember to wash your hands with warm water and soap dear." Hannibal smiled that held a mixture of smugness and content as he motioned for Will to help himself to the butchering knife and extra cutting board nearby the knife block where there was an extra cooking apron next to the wrapped-up bundles of meat.</p><p> </p><p>“On it, washing up now. What meat did you bring back from after hunting and butchering up the bastard?” Will asked, quickly washing his hands with soap at the kitchen sink.</p><p> </p><p>“I brought back whatever that I could that wouldn’t look like it was simply anything resembling beef or pork meat that I had passed on to Nigel and his associates that could get rid of the leftover proteins to sell to the black market butcher shops, and dispose of the flesh and bones elsewhere of places Nigel knows where to dump bodies at,” Hannibal simply answered as he finished sauteeing the vegetables in the pot, before moving to the fridge to take out some preserved beef broth.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess some legs, steaks, flank steak meat, cuts of so-called beef for stewing, bacon, and ribs,” Will spoke no longer in a voice sounding upset or bothered with what was happening, as he moved over to the counter space, picking up the apron to tie it onto his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s correct, my mongoose. I believe these selected choice cuts I had picked and cut up at that undisclosed warehouse my brother knew was safe to take that awfully vile pig to, will last us at least a week or two in meals I can prepare.” Hannibal nodded, watching as Will picked up one of the papered bundles, untying it, revealing the ‘beef cuts’ for that night’s beef stew they would be having with potato dumplings, and some Romanian crusted bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully. I wouldn’t mind staying here as long as we can to just enjoy visiting with your brother and his significant other until it’s officially time for us to leave for Bosnia”, Will said, starting to take the knife’s blade to the beef to slice up into bite-sized pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope that Alana and Jack don’t make any plans yet to try visiting Romania for at least a couple of weeks or a month if Chiyoh is able to continue with throwing them off of our scent. Will, I made some fresh sausage meatballs for Reina’s dinner that’s in the fridge already prepared. I had prepared and cooked them earlier while you both were out on your routined walk.”</p><p>“As much as I love how devoted you are to our girl, I still say you’re starting to spoil her a little too much babe. I already have her on a good homemade dog food diet, We don’t want her getting fat for her size,” Will sighed, shaking his head, continuing to cut up meat.</p><p>“Spoiling her a little bit won’t hurt Reina. She deserves to be pampered and given a little special treat for meals once in a while,” Hannibal snorted, feeling he had to be defensive when it came to loving to cater meat special meals for their littlest furry child. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, don’t come to me complaining when our daughter gets overly spoiled rotten and more demanding wanting more meatball treats or homemade dog biscuits or cookies that she’ll expect you to make and give her eventually then Hannibal.” Will laughed, accepting the salt, pepper, and basil that Hannibal passed to him from the spice rack nearby to season the cuts of beef.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t then because Reina loves me as much as you do and is devoted to me, too devoted to ever manipulate me, I’m her Papa,” Hannibal replied, giving the once curly-haired man, now with a slight-military like hairstyle sheared, an amused loving look.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Of course she does, she loves you as much as her Daddy does.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b> END </b>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<hr/><p><b> Reina: </b>Origin, Spanish (Mexican), means "Queen" or "Empress".</p><p>
  <b> Romanian to English Translations: </b>
</p><p><b>Frate:</b> Brother</p><p><b>Pretios:</b> Precious</p><p><b>La dracu! :</b> Fuck you!</p><p><b>La dracu 'Nigel! Pot să vă reamintesc cine este acesta care cumpără și depozitează bucătăria dvs. aici cu Mac american și brânză pentru iubitul dvs. Adam! :</b> Fuck You Nigel! May I remind you who it is that buys and stocks your kitchen here with American Mac and Cheese for your boyfriend Adam!</p><p>
  <b> Da da. Îl cunosc pe Darko. Hristoase, cum te însoțește soția ta cu tine și cu curva ta zilnic? : </b>
</p><p>Yeah, yeah. I fucking know Darko. Christ, How does your wife put up with you and your bitching daily?</p><p><b> La dracu! Nu vorbi despre soția mea!: </b>Fuck you! Don't talk about my wife!</p><p><b>Salut:</b> Hello</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another one-shot story completed. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. There might be a sequel story written to continue this story with certain Spacedogs characters making appearances again.<br/>Until the next story. XO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>